Meaning of Life
by ArTicLad
Summary: Eren is a hard working adult, desperately searching for something that would fill the empty void in his heart. He never was fond of the idea of telling people, rather his close friends, how he felt; he hasn't found his meaning of life... When Eren meets a complete stranger, he finds himself actually feeling alive... but what if they never meet again?


Meaning of Life~

 **HELLO! ARTICLAD IS THE NAME (DON'T WEAR IT OUT!) kudos to those who are reading, honestly thank you so much (: … The thought of this story has been nagging at the back of my brain, so I decided to create it! Just a brief disclaimer** **Attack on Titan nor the any of the characters** **belong to me they are all credited to** **Hajime Isayama…**

Eren was a hard working adult, desperately searching for something that would fill the empty void in his heart. He never was fond of the idea of telling people, rather his close friends, how he felt; Eren thought they'd all just laugh, so instead of letting it all out he kept his feelings bottled up inside a safe where no one would be able to reach... The tall brunette felt as if he was greatly missing a piece of himself, and he only had a small amount of time before he blows up and becomes completely deranged. Eren would often walk out of his apartment, especially at night, to look up at the brightly lit stars that scattered the heavens. The young male invariably ponders on the notion of life. Why or what chose _him_ to live on this tragically beautiful earthly home?

Eren Jaeger is a college graduate living in a rundown apartment complex just east of Dallas, Texas. Eren had lost everything when _both_ of his parents had suffered an unbearable death 9 years ago. Carla Jaeger (Eren's mother) had made a brave act of surrendering herself to a gunman that had almost gorged her husband, Grisha Jaeger, (Eren's father) eyes out. Unfortunately, once the criminal had killed Carla, he went for Grisha. Even to this day Eren still hasn't found out who or why someone would commit an act so vile to innocent people. The police department detectives were no help to Eren because they still haven't pinpointed exactly who did the act of evil.

It isn't fair that that man is still out there, still killing. It isn't fair that Eren's parents have yet to gain the justice they deserve. It isn't fair that he was trapped in this boring unjust hell, everyone calls home. If only Eren had an outlet that would make everything else seem like it just a minor conflict that could be resolved with just a snap of a finger.

Just coming home from working at the well renowned coffee store "Maria's Stop & Snack", Eren settled his shoes down beside the front door of his small apartment along with his keys; putting them on the kitchen counter. Stretching his limbs on the worn out sofa, the brunette brought up his legs and rested them on a glass coffee table he recently bought at the thrift store down the street. Eren once lived in a luxurious house up north in New York, in the suburban area. His father was well known in the city of for his miraculous work; being a doctor. His mother, Carla even though she wasn't 'famous' like her husband she was just as great to Eren as his father was to him. Carla was always there when Eren needed someone to hold onto, whether if he had nightmares or if he simply was bored. Eren lived a good life until the age of 16, the night of his parents' murder.

When Grisha and Carla died, Eren and his sister Isabel had moved in with a close friend of the family, Dot Pixis. The first few years of living with him were fine, up until he started drinking. He'd be out all day then come home reeking of booze. The house hold was unstable. Pixis was drinking every night, picking fights with the two siblings, bringing home his 'friends'. Eren had to defend his sister many times because of the rotten behavior the old man carried. It went on like that for a while but Pixis soon died because of Hypothermia. The alcohol intake had affected him, poisoning Pixis extremely, causing him to fall into a coma, later on dying.

Eren nor Isabel felt sympathy for the old man, he had done unspeakable acts to both of them, robbing the little amount of innocents they had left. Even through all that him and his sister carried on as if nothing grievous ever happened.

Eren would often bring Isabel to his best friend's house so they both could get their minds off their own lives. Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman were Eren's childhood friends, they knew practically everything there is to know about the brunette. He would go to Armin's house and just relax with him, sometime he would just show up out of the blue and not say anything, but Armin was very intelligent and knew what was going on, so he opens up his arms to Eren, _and_ Isabel. Same with Mikasa, if anything, Mikasa was like Eren's guardian angel; always protecting him and keeping him out of trouble.

Skimming through the channels on the box TV, Eren grew bored of just blankly watching TV. Eren was tired of living the "poor" life style. Yeah he worked at a high class coffee shop, but they barley gave him enough to pay for rent, food, and clothes.

He had lost most of his financial income because of Pixis… Once Eren finished college, Pixis left him for dead, metaphorically speaking. He left Eren and Isabel in the world, off to defend themselves; because he thought since they both had graduated from college they were good to go… Oh how wrong he was.

Getting up, Eren runs his hands through his brown locks sighing. Maybe if he goes out for a walk he'll be able to relax. It is a nice day outside; he could go to the duck park. That's exactly what he went to do, he quickly changed out of his uniform and into a T with some cargo shorts. Slipping his shoes back on, Eren grabbed his phone and keys and headed off.

The brunette wondered at a slow past, he had no rush to go to the park. Eren really appreciates doing little things like this, he's able to look at the scenery; not that there's much to look at… Well not until he gets to the park. Eren watches cars go by past him running their daily lives. Eren contemplated if there was more to life than this. We grow up to die. Where's the fulfillment in that? Where's the meaning? What's the point of living? It wasn't like Eren was suicidal he just questions basically everything, although, if you think about it, it's true…

Finally, after a leisurely relaxed walk Eren made it to the park. He strolled over to an empty colorful playground and sat down on the swings.

Swaying back and forward the swings had frequently made squeaking sounds, but they weren't heard from the brunette seeming as if he was deaf. Eren hadn't even noticed the person sitting two swings down from him; until he had turned his head to the right.

"Hey! Are you even listening? I said cut that shit out." Eren heard a deep smooth voice. Eren was completely confused. What was he doing?

A pale raven haired man with striking sliver eyes wore a sour expression, creating small wrinkles at the sides of his eyes. The man had a dark aroura yet looked so mysterious, Eren felt intrigued. Nevertheless, Eren was still confused. "What?" Eren stared blankly.

The man next to Eren, face went emotionless. "The way you're moving the swing is fucking annoying." The vulgar raven stared right at Eren, making direct eye contact. Eren felt a bit uneasy under the gaze of the mysterious male. He slightly squirmed in the swing, but then came to a halt when he remembered what the man said.

"Sorry."

The silvered eye male made the sound of 'tsk' and shook his head. He looked down, to continue reading a book that laid in his lap; Eren didn't even notice until now. This gave Eren the chance to actually _look_ and take in the appearance of the raven. Eren noticed the man had a sense of fashion, he wore a burgundy buttoned up shirt with some nicely black fitted slacks, that were easily noticeable. Eren made a guess that he just came from work. The man's hair was styled in a neatly trimmed undercut. His eyes seemed that they were always narrowed, in an intimidating type of way. The man appeared to be fit; his clothes were like a second skin, showing of his muscular form.

Eren had to admit, this guy was incredibly attractive. Never had he seen a man look so angelic but menacing at the same time. He had to be in his late 20's maybe early 30's.

Eren looked down at the book the attractive male was currently reading. Eren's pupils dilated, his eyes brightening up from seeing what the male was reading.

"You like 'The Exiled Queen'?" Disbelief laced Eren's boyish voice.

The man turned over to Eren slightly. He slowly drew out an unsure yes, not knowing where this was going.

"I _love_ that book; I actually love the whole series. I have both collections of them, but _that_ one in particular," Eren pointed at the book "is my favorite. Do you have them?" Eren found himself spitting out words faster than adding 2 plus 2. The raven eyes widened just a miniscule, he glanced down at the large book in his hands then back at the ocean eyes.

"I in fact have all the collections too. I unfortunately don't have a favorite." The raven concluded.

Eren stared dumbfounded. "How could you not have a favorite?" The man shrugged.

"Because I equally love all of them…"

It took everything Eren had to not lose he somewhat calm demeanor. He honestly wants to go up to this guy and give him a huge glorious hug. "Good answer." Eren smiled revealing his pearly white teeth.

The raven gave a ghost smile, but Eren could still decipher that it was indeed a smile.

The silver eyed man rubbed at the back of his head, he kind of felt bad now for how he "greeted" Eren. He looked away from the happy heterochromia eyes and stared at the ground. "Sorry for how I treated you, earlier. I was unforgivably vulgar and rude on my part." All the raven heard was the sound of angels when the brunette opened his mouth. A beautiful heavenly laugh erupted out of Eren's mouth causing the raven to secretly goggle at the sound of a pure genuine laugh.

"It's all good."

It had been hours since the two males started talking, neither of the two seemed to notice the quick change in time until one of them received a phone call.

"Hello? It's _what?_ 6:37? Already?"

Eren sat on the swing confused as ever, was it really that late? Eren swore it only felt like ten minutes. Had it really been three hours they've talked?

"Dammit, alright I'm coming. Bye." The raven hung up and stood still for a few seconds. Eren wondered if something was wrong. "Is ev- "

"It was very pleasant speaking to you, it was really a good time but I have to head back home." It felt like the man was reluctant on telling Eren goodbye, unknowingly he was. Eren heart dropped a little, he had such a good time with this guy he didn't want it to end. Not every day you go to a park get cursed but then get to talk to that person who has the same interest as you.

Eren stood up slowly a pursed his lips." Well then, see ya later." Eren had no clue has to why he said that, he was probably never going to meet this guy again; which made Eren sad.

"Uh-Yeah, see you later."

The raven parted his way, leaving the brunette alone. He turned his head around checking if the green eyed male was looking, when he wasn't, he smiled and kept on walking.

Eren trip back home was a slow one. Once in his life he just wanted something good to happen even if it was for a short amount of time; but he soon realized he wanted more.


End file.
